Differences
by Metal Freak-hi again
Summary: Faith is a different, a special, an outcast. no matter what she is called, shes not human. Because of this, she gets a new nickname, Hunted. But that's not her only problem, she's unsure of this kid, Alex. What will she do? read and find out.


**Differences chapter one**

_So this is the new story. Hope you like it. 8D_

I pulled a dog chain necklace from the bag in front of me. I threw it down angrily and stalked off to the closet. Behind my back, I heard relieved sighs but no "aww man" or "shit". This was different, but I didn't care. I slammed the closet door behind me and sat in a corner of the small room facing the wall with my knees pulled to my chest, my head down, and my hair over my face. The closet wasn't exactly a closet but not a room eather. Kinda in the middle, but it was labeled as a closet. I couldn't wait for these seven minuets of _heaven_ to be over. This would play out the same way it always does. I stay in this closet, alone, for seven minuets then, once I got out of this locked trap of embarrassment, I would leave. I had no clue why I even come to these parties. Maybe I liked being humiliated. Or maybe I'm retarded enough to think that there might be someone out there that cares about me. Who knows?

I herd a door open and close the, filling and then depriving the room and me from darkness, followed by footsteps coming towards me. Someone sat beside me and pushed hair out of my face.

"I'm Alex and you are...?" He asked. This guy, Alex, was being....nice? WTF?!

"Why do you care? No one ever does. Why should you?" I snapped. He was silent. "You can leave. They only want me to suffer, you don't have to." I said after a while of silence.

"Why wo-" The boy started but I cut him off

"Don't ask anything." I stared, turning to him. I could tell he had brand name clothes on. He had one blue eye and one brown, but beside that I couldn't see anything. "Just leave, you're just like them, you don't care about me. You just want my to suffer. Your gonna act like you care for me and find things that they can use against me. Well, _Alex_, you can tell Morgan and all the other pisses that it hasen't worked before and its not gonna work now!" I spat at the boy.

"No th-" He tried again but this time got cut of by the door.

"What a waste! Out!" I heard Morgan spit. I stood up, walked to the door, pushed Morgan out of the way and went home without so much as a glance at the prep boy.

The next day at school was like any other, torture. The teachers droned on and when they needed a problem solved they picked on me. I got it wrong, the class laughed and made fun, the teacher smirked even though I bet they couldn't even solve a simple problem like, I don't know, two plus two! The only differences, Alex kept looking at me. I was looking at him when his eyes where else where, his book, the board, his _notes_, things like that. He was muscular, so you could see it but not so much as that he was showing it off, he had long black hair, like any other skater boy, and, as I found out last night, was wearing brand name junk. Wrap up: he was hot. Which only made me sure that last night was a set-up. I met his eyes only once. His blue and brown eyes where so soft they trapped you in them. I felt bad for breaking away and breaking his heart. But it was the only thing I could do. Nobody could be with me, because of what I am.

The walk home wasn't normal eather. I was walking alone, head down, hair over face, trying to figure out how I was going to be able to complete all my homework and still get some sleep. I was so glad that tomorrow was Friday. Suddenly, I heard a car driving slowly beside me.

"Get in." I heard Alex say.

"No." I snapped, more to the concrete than to him.

"Why not?" he asked. I was silent. He let out a sigh. "Come on Faith, why wont you just trust me?"

I froze instantly. "H-how do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, Faith. I like you."

"No. Stop. I know last night was a set-up, a stunt, a joke. And now the joke's over so you can just stop!" I snapped and took off. His car didn't follow me. It stayed there, idling. I ran _home_ and locked the door. I walked to my desk and stared at my piles of homework I had taken out of my backpack. But instead of thinking of a way to finish it and not fail, I was thinking of Alex. _Why won't he just leave me alone? _I thought. I knew the answer but didn't say it, or think it.

The next day at school, Alex was a no-show. I was just stared to get worried until I saw him come in the classroom after lunch. I was working out a problem on the paper in front of me. I was so glad that I wasn't up there. He looked straight at me and smiled a smile that seemed to melt my heart._ Look away! Look away! _I yelled at myself, but I couldn't pull my chocolate brown eyes away form his. I did look away though. I looked down at a girl's mirror that was on the ground. The girl that owned it, was smiling at Alex, probably thinking that it was for her. I saw Alex's smile slowly fade and he turned away.

Alex drove slowly beside me again on the way home today.

"Faith, come to my place today. Give me _one _chance, only one, and if I mess that up, I won't ever talk to you again. I swear."

I stayed silent and kept walking.

"Please Faith, what do you have to loose? If I mess this up, I won't ever say _anything _to you _ever_ again. Please just give me this one chance. Please."

"Why do you want me to do this so badly? What's the point?"

"The point is showing you that I do care, that the other night _wasn't_ a set-up." he said simply, his voice had a hint of sadness to it.

"You've got big hopes, but fine." I said and got in the car. Alex stared driving.

"Thank you." he said, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at me.

"Whatever." I muttered, looking out the window.

_What am I getting myself into? This guy could be one of _them_. What i-_

"We're here," Alex said, breaking my train of thought and getting out of the car. We were parked in front an average-sized house. It was tanish-white and had a brown shingled roof. I got out of the car and walked up to the porch where Alex was. He unlocked the door, walked in and turned on a light.

"Alex? That you?" a female's voice, that sounded about my age, maybe a bit younger, sounded.

_So that's all for the first chappie. What do you think? Please no flames. Thanks 8D and Happy New Year!!!!!!(I know it's not new year yet but it's close so....ya). click the button. You know you want to. It's fun! 8D_

_Wing/Faith_


End file.
